This invention relates generally to fluid filters and devices for mounting and holding such filter. In particular, this invention relates to oil filters mounted in automobiles and other motor vehicles.
As space and size limitations become greater considerations in automotive design, car and truck manufacturers have attempted to fit more and more equipment in smaller and smaller hood areas. As a result, there is very little working space around modern automotive engines. This lack of maneuvering room has turned the simple job of changing an oil filter into a gymnastic feat requiring double-jointed fingers and wrists.
The awkward positioning of many oil filters has spawned the development of specialized tools for operating in the cramped hood space of many cars. These new tools have added to the expense of maintaining motor vehicles. What is needed, therefore, is an oil filter design that meets the space limitations of modern automobiles while allowing for easy replacement without the use of specialized tools.